


Lovers, 2018

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, anyway lean y enterense <3, i hate additional tags because they're spoilers, odio los tag adicionales porque son spoilers, pero no quiero spoilear hehe, se joden y leen para ver que pasa uwu, también hay más parejas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "Me dijiste que no tuviera miedo del tiempo, me dijiste que estábamos sincronizados, me dijiste que me amabas."...Antes de leer:-La historia esta hecha para entretener, todo es enteramente ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.-Contiene referencias a otros shipps y a otros artistas.-El GTOP (G-Dragon x T.O.P) es la main couple.-La historia no es únicamente GTOP, hay interacciones (románticas) de parte de ambos con otras personas. Es posible saltar estas partes, sin embargo, puede afectar un poco la intención de la historia.-Repito, a pesar de ello, la main couple sigue siendo GTOP.-Hay escenas que se consideran contenido adulto.-No hay fechas concretas de actualización, pero usualmente habrá un capítulo al mes.-Contiene referencias al trabajo artístico de Félix González-Torres, así como también sobre su historia personal.  Lo que no quiere decir que la historia vaya a ser una copia de su vida, solo lo tome como inspiración.Aclarado esto, puedes disfrutar de la historia.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 

"Untitled" Perfect Lovers (1987-1990) 

-Félix González-Torres.   

 

 

_"Amantes, 1988._

_No tengas miedo de los relojes, es nuestro tiempo, el tiempo ha sido tan generoso con nosotros. Imprimimos el tiempo con el dulce sabor de la victoria. Hemos conquistado el destino reuniéndonos en un momento determinado en un cierto espacio. Somos un producto del tiempo, por lo tanto devolvemos el crédito donde se debe: el tiempo._

_Estamos sincronizados, ahora y siempre._

_Te amo."_

 

 -Carta que González-Torres escribió a su amante en 1988.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

 

 

_"I smile when roses come to see me_

_And I, can't wait for a sunny day (seeing it through your eyes)"_

_Roses – Kanye West._

...

Dentro del barrio de Itaewon, en una calle conocida yacían varios locales, principalmente había una cafetería con mesas con sombrillas, la que en ese momento se llenaba de varios estudiantes que juntaban sillas para discutir sobre alguna fiesta que planeaban hacer al siguiente día. A su lado una librería esquinada decoraba la entrada de la calle, y una joven de cabello negro limpiaba las vitrinas a la vez que iniciaba su jornada. Al frente de la misma se encontraba un restaurante grande y de tres pisos, era otra de las atracciones de esa calle. A su lado estaba una tienda de recuerdos tradicionales y otros detalles antiguos, algo que atraía extranjeros. Le seguía un bar pequeño, uno que no tenía mucho que había abierto, y que poco a poco conseguía más gente y popularidad. Seguido del bar se podían ver edificios de departamentos, los que daban antesala, y hacían resaltar la famosa y llamativa florería, la que en ese momento tenía una fila fuera de la puerta, eran las diez cincuenta de la mañana y el local abría a las once.

—¡Odio este día! ¡Nosotros ni siquiera celebramos San Valentín! —grito un joven mientras pasaba un trapeador para limpiar el agua que quedaba en los pasillos— ¡Maldito capitalismo! —se quejó cuando termino.

De la parte trasera del local salió un joven con una cabellera tan llamativa como las flores y una sonrisa de burla —Ya quiero ver que grites eso cuando Junhoe este aquí con un oso de peluche gigante para disculparse.

El castaño rodó los ojos —Le meteré ese oso por donde sé que cabe —tomo la cubeta y paso furioso hasta la parte de atrás.

El mayor soltó una risita y continuó contando el dinero de la caja registradora, era 14 de febrero y San Valentín ahora era ya bastante festejado en esa zona de la ciudad, culpaba de ello a los extranjeros que tanto habitaban Itaewon. Él era mitad extranjero, pero su rostro no lo delataba... entonces podía quejarse abiertamente según él. Tenía una imagen bastante andrógina, sus amigos siempre lo molestaban llamándole 'príncipe' e incluso 'princesa', debido a que sus facciones eran muy delicadas y suaves. Lucía claramente asiático y por ello casi nadie sabía de su doble nacionalidad, además su madre siempre decía que lo que había heredado de ella eran mayormente todos sus sentimientos... y en eso él no podía contradecirla. Su madre era francesa y su padre coreano, ambos eran floristas y gracias a eso se conocieron en un jardín de las afueras de París. Se casaron allí y vivieron muchos años juntos, pero luego de que su hijo comenzó a crecer fue que decidieron mudarse a Seúl para establecerse, entonces abrieron una florería juntos, la que ahora su hijo había heredado.

Kwon Jiyong era el nombre del chico de cabello despeinado y rosa deslavado que ahora atendía dicha florería, aunque a veces era más conocido como: 'el hijo de los Kwon'. Él vivió en París cuando era niño, recordaba algo sobre flores y los trabajos de sus padres, pero fue en Seúl dónde vivió más tiempo, hasta que dejo la universidad para ser más exacto. Ya que luego se mudó a París porque quería estudiar una carrera corta y aprender bien el idioma, y claro, también quería vivir en dicha ciudad tan adorada por sus padres. Lo hizo así por pasados tres años, sin embargo, la vida daba vueltas muy inesperadas, y un día de verano después de regresar de su trabajo, recibió una llamada dónde le avisaron de la repentina muerte de sus padres. Fue entonces que Jiyong dejó París y se mudo a Seúl indefinidamente, él sabía todo del negocio, y sinceramente adoraba las flores, por lo que no le costo mucho acoplarse a la florería de sus padres.

Termino con sus cuentas y miro alrededor, todo estaba listo, era momento de abrir y de tener que enfrentar a tanta gente enamorada —Jinhwan, ve a abrir —pidió.

El menor se ajustó la camisa y acomodo su cabello antes de respirar profundamente —Antes del caos, ignórame cada que te digo que renuncio —asintió riéndose.

La gente comenzó a ingresar y la sonrisa del dueño se formó al instante, podía también detestar ese día, sin embargo, su amabilidad estaba ante todo. Entregó los ramos pedidos, personalizo uno que otro y fue sacando más flores de la parte trasera. Se coloco un curita en cada herida que se formaba, escuchó una que otra historia de desamor y armo ramos para chicas que quizá y rechazarían a los mismos.

De verdad odiaba ese día.

Agradeció una vez más y aceptó al siguiente cliente, un hombre alto y delgado, con un perfil de modelo y unos ojos por demás llamativos. Respiro con calma y lo miro seriamente, ya borrando esa sonrisa amable —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy en una florería, ¿o me equivoque de local? —fingió mirar alrededor, Jiyong rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto en el mismo tono fastidiado.

Jinhwan miro de reojo a su jefe y entregó el cambio medio agradeciendo al cliente —Un ramo de margaritas.

El chico de cabello rosa mordió su labio sin que fuera notorio, camino un poco por un pasillo y alcanzó uno de los ramos impecables de margaritas, se dio la vuelta y se lo entregó sin más —¿Algo más? —musito con el pecho lleno de furia.

—Una tarjeta con dedicatoria.

El menor noto el temblor en las manos de su jefe y se aproximo a tomar una de las tarjetas que usaban —¿Para quién? —preguntó interrumpiendo la mirada de los dos.

El alto desvió la atención del dueño y miro al otro —Para mi persona favorita —dicto con seguridad— de Lee Soohyuk.

La pequeña tarjeta fue doblada y puesta en medio del ramo, Jinhwan le dio la cantidad a pagar y recibió el efectivo casi al instante. El dueño se giro y le hizo señas al siguiente cliente, escuchó su petición y se perdió en el pasillo lejos del extremo donde se quedo el hombre alto. Respiro y conto hasta diez en su propia mente, se dio la vuelta y le preguntó al cliente una vez más que era lo que buscaba.

Rosas rojas, tan predecible.

Retomo su ritmo e ignoro las miradas de preocupación de su dongsaeng, sin embargo, los clientes disminuyeron en un punto y quedaron solos casi a media tarde. Se recargó en el mostrador y le pidió rellenar los botes de rosas, miro su teléfono y suspiro al ver la hora. Quería irse de allí con urgencia. Pocas veces soportaba poco su trabajo, y esa era una de esas ocasiones, podía ser un florista y tener una florería famosa, pero en dichas ocasiones no quería ni ver siquiera el dibujo de alguna flor. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo persistente que podía ser Soohyuk, y en lo mucho que verlo le había tocado el corazón.

Margaritas, malditas margaritas.

—¿Estas bien? —musito el otro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmm?

Jinhwan le señaló sus manos, dónde un papel estaba siendo arrugado —No esperaba que hiciera eso —confesó.

El menor se recargó en la parte del frente y cruzo sus brazos algo cansado —A mi no me sorprende, hyung —suspiro y tristemente estuvo de acuerdo.

Lee Soohyuk era su ex pareja, un tipo increíblemente encantador y carismático, razones por las que Jiyong no había conseguido evitar interesarse. Y por supuesto, enamorarse. Habían pasado ya siete meses de relación cuando inesperadamente, una mujer apareció en la vida de ambos. Ella había sido pareja de Soohyuk, y fue a verlo cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, llegó a mitad de una cena especial, toco a la puerta de lo que era su antiguo departamento y dejo caer esa bomba en los dos.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando otros clientes entraron, el flujo fue así por casi toda la tarde, ellos cerraban a las siete regularmente, pero en festividades así cerraban hasta más noche, por lo que aun tenían un largo día de trabajo.

Eran las ocho y media y Jinhwan cerró las puertas de cristal, se dio la vuelta y se tumbo sobre el mostrador —Se termino, por fin.

Su jefe asintió algo cansado —¿Puedes creer que ese bastardo tuvo la vergüenza de pedirnos eso?

—El hombre era asqueroso.

Asintió dándole la razón, un hombre de pasados 30 años llegó pidiendo tres ramos de rosas rojas, todos con dedicatorias diferentes. Eran tres mujeres diferentes, y una de ellas esa su esposa. Jiyong repudiaba la infidelidad, era algo que él juraba, y cumplía, no perdonar. Y para su desgracia, Soohyuk había sido la segunda persona en engañarlo. Como se lo decía a sus amigos, quizá era una maldición.

—Malditos hombres...

Jiyong se rio en voz alta y le sonrió a su querido trabajador —A veces eres la persona más adorable —le sacudió el cabello negro y se fue a la parte de atrás.

Jinhwan era un chico que se miraba muy parecido a él, tenía esa piel nívea y perfecta, y además era bajito, lo que sin duda lo hacía ver pequeño y tierno. Él fue el primer trabajador que consiguió para la florería, tenía 25 años y era un escritor principiante, Jiyong había adorado la pasión con la que hablaba de sus ideas y planes, entonces lo había contratado prácticamente al instante, volviéndose así amigo suyo con el tiempo juntos. Además, Jinhwan era probablemente el peor enamorado que conocía, era alguien que apenas sentía su corazón palpitar y ya se juraba eternamente enamorado. Le recordaba a cuando él era un adolescente, cuando unas sonrisas ya lo tenían distraído de clases pensando en ciertas personas. Y dentro de las cosas que deseaba para Jinhwan, estaba el no verlo ser lastimado, al menos no como él mismo sufrió.

Lavo sus manos y se quedó un momento mirando sus heridas, ese día había cortado demasiadas rosas y sus dedos se veían maltratados, sonrió ligeramente al recordar cuando sus padres pasaban por eso cuando era San Valentín en París. También recordó lo que su madre solía decir de las rosas:  _"Puedes creer que son el cliché más grande en esta fecha, pero todos sonríen cuando reciben un ramo de rosas rojas."_ Y al final tenía razón, cuando él recibió aquel primer ramo de rosas de su primera pareja, no había podido evitar sonreír como tonto el resto del día.

Quizá el principal problema de su "odio" a las rosas era ese, recibirlas estando enamorado hacía que parecieran las flores más bonitas del mundo entero. Porque cuando se esta enamorado, todo parece hermoso...

—Hyung —escuchó casi en un susurro.

Salió de la parte de atrás y se encontró con Jinhwan congelado en medio del pasillo, estaba mirando hacia las puertas de cristal, dónde un hombre alto yacía con un ramo de rosas... rosas rojas.

—Sal —musito en voz calma.

Jinhwan dejo la escoba de lado y salió como hipnotizado, Jiyong los miro desde su distancia, el alto le extendió las flores y le dijo algo, su dongsaeng las aceptó y cruzo sus brazos tras su cuello. 

Su querido dongsaeng había tenido una pelea con su novio hacía solo un par de días, una pelea de enamorados que se aferran a diferentes pasiones. En resumen, Jinhwan no quería ver al otro en una empresa de artistas y celebridades. Al día siguiente de la pelea, luego de un trago de soju, Jinhwan le dijo que esa industria era peligrosa y que no quería verlo perder años de su vida en algo que quizá no iba a funcionar. Junhoe tenía tan solo 21 años, era un chico sumamente apasionado y entregado, pero a los ojos de Jinhwan aun era muy inocente y descuidado de sus decisiones. Jiyong le aconsejó que le tuviera paciencia, y le dijo que todos necesitaban ese tiempo para equivocarse, y que lo único que él podía hacer era estar a su lado y apoyarlo. Sin más, como las parejas debían hacerlo siempre.

Los miro un momento más y sonrió tranquilo, luego se distrajo cuando su teléfono sonó desde la parte de atrás, fue por el y respondió al instante —¿Sí?

— _Hyuuung._

—Se recargó en el mueble y cerró los ojos —Por favor, no me digas que estas borracho, es tempranísimo y deberías estar trabajando.

Escuchó una característica risita al otro lado de la línea — _Estoy tomando mi primer café del día y caminando a mi oficina, tranquilo. ¿Ya termino tu día tan detestable?_

Murmuro una confirmación —Me toco atender a un bastardo que me pidió arreglos para tres mujeres diferentes, y una era su esposa.

Su amigo bufó — _Hay gente así de hija de puta, que esperabas... Pero lo bueno es que termino tu día, ¿Planeas salir a tomar algo?_

—Ya quisiera, solo cerrare y me iré a ver alguna película.

_—¡Aburridooo!... Oh, alguien me envió rosas —_ escuchó un par de indicaciones en francés y comprendió que su amigo pidió que las flores las llevaran a otro lado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curioso.

— _Yo que se, quizá algún empresario pervertido que se engancho conmigo anoche —_ negó con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba, quizá Seungri era la única persona que conocía que no se ilusionaba al recibir flores, y mucho menos rosas—  _te digo, me urge irme de aquí, hay muchos viejitos que me quieren de sugar baby o algo así, ugh._

—Quizá necesitas aceptar a alguno, ya se te está yendo el tren del matrimonio —recibió una maldición como respuesta— solo espero que ahora si te acepten el cambio a Seúl, ya es tiempo de que regreses.

_—Sé cuánto me extrañas, pero sabes que las cosas se complicaron y que me están atando más a este sitio, e incluso creo que mis padres no quieren que vuelva definitivamente —_ se rio con culpa.

_—_ No creo, ellos solo quieren que tengas mejor control de tu vida, y que arregles los cabos sueltos. Además, ya ha sido más de un año, el exilio ya paso.De verdad me haces falta.

Seungri suspiro — _Sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mis manos para regresar, en un rato tengo una reunión muy importante, de allí podría depender si disminuyo mi tiempo aquí o no..._

—Lo sé —murmuro cabizbajo.

— _¿Paso algo, hyung?_ —negó con un murmuro—  _si no quieres contarme está bien, pero mañana te llamare de nuevo, ¿ok?_

Mantuvo su respiración y miro al techo, sintió que no quería molestarlo con simples asuntos como Soohyuk, eso sería darle más importancia, y seguramente el otro tenía preocupaciones más grandes encima. Como esa reunión—. Está bien, hablaremos mañana, cuídate.

_—Cuídate también, te quiero._

—Te quiero —respondió como siempre lo hacía.

Colgó la llamada y se quedó pensativo, de verdad extrañaba a su mejor amigo, Seungri y él eran como Tom y Jerry desde niños, y a pesar del tiempo que pasaron separados, aun así, seguían siendo sumamente cercanos.

Miro la hora resignado y se paro para ir a cerrar e irse a descansar, pensó en que quizá vería alguna comedia románica de los 90s, quizá alguna de sus favoritas. Llegó al mostrador y comenzó a cerrar la caja registradora, miro a las puertas de cristal y noto que ya no había nadie, pero según él, había escuchado la puerta pensando que era Jinhwan...

Miro al resto de la tienda y pudo ver el cabello de alguien por sobre las orquídeas que decoraban el mueble de la derecha. Se movió un poco más y pudo ver a un hombre alto, estuvo a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, la imagen del hombre lo detuvo sin pensar. Alto, de tez más oscura que la suya, castaño, delgado... extremadamente guapo. Y llevaba un atuendo que parecía de un drama de la televisión, por un segundo pensó en que podía ser alguna celebridad. Junto sus labios y se puso de puntillas, el hombre estaba mirando entre los ramos de flores, mejor dicho, entre las rosas de colores, lo miro con atención y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

El hombre tenía la mirada de un cachorro perdido.

Contuvo su respiración y se sintió perdido ante la escena de un hombre así en medio de tantas flores hermosas... se recompuso y regreso en sí. Camino hasta él y aclaro su voz cuando pudo estar más cerca, el hombre era más alto que él, así que levanto un poco la vista, dejándose entonces atraer por un fuerte aroma, era tan delicioso que casi parecía escena de caricatura. Se sostuvo de la orilla del mueble y ajusto sus manos cuando sus ojos oscuros encontraron los suyos. Tan solo consiguió mirarlo con una sonrisa —¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó de la forma más amable posible.

Jiyong no lo noto, estaba tan inmerso que no se percató de que sus miradas se quedaron fijas por más del tiempo usual en que alguien mira a un desconocido, disfruto tanto de apreciar lo oscuro de sus ojos que no presto atención a la tardanza del otro en hablar —Amm, buscaba flores —musito de forma torpe, cosa que, una vez más, Jiyong no noto.

El chico de cabello rosa simplemente se quedó embelesado con su voz.

Aclaró su voz —¿Para qué ocasión? —preguntó como lo hacía de rutina y sin pensar en que era el maldito día de San Valentín, la ocasión que justamente no necesitaba preguntas así.

El hombre tardó en encontrar sus palabras de nuevo y Jiyong estuvo a punto de sonreír más —Un cumpleaños...

Frunció un poco sus labios y asintió, el hombre se percato del detalle en menos de un segundo —¿Son para una persona en específico...? ¿Madre? ¿Amiga?

Y entonces Jiyong sintió perfectamente como su corazón se había detenido.

El castaño sonrió tímidamente, dejando ver un par de hoyuelos que provocaban un sonrojo adorable en su rostro. Cruzo su mirada con la suya, y extrañamente le provoco corresponder la misma, como si algo gracioso acabase de suceder —Pa-para mi esposa.

—Oh.

Ambos borraron esa sonrisa en un instante.

—¿Cuál es su flor favorita? —continúo, sintiéndose algo ajeno a sí mismo.

El hombre no lo miro más y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos —No lo sé.

Jiyong relamió sus labios, como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso —Podrían ser rosas entonces, todos adoran las rosas, ¿Quizá sabe su color favorito...? —el alto negó ligeramente.

—Supongo que las rojas estarían bien.

Jiyong asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a dónde aun yacían algo de rosas, tomo seis rosas rojas, un par rosas y unas más blancas, tomo papel rosado y armo el ramo en poco tiempo. Por supuesto, con la mirada del hombre sobre sí. Ató el listón y lo arregló solo un poco.

—Es tarde y ya deberíamos haber cerrado, entonces no hay quien pueda escribirle una dedicatoria, ¿Quiere alguna de las tarjetas genéricas? —el hombre asintió sin decir algo, Jiyong saco las muestras y se las mostró.

Sus largas manos tomaron el catalogo y dieron un par de vueltas en las hojas, Jiyong se sintió algo atontado con el brillo de su anillo de matrimonio. Le señalo una y volvió a enlazar su mirada con la suya. Unos segundos más.

_"Feliz cumpleaños."_

El hombre había elegido la tarjeta posiblemente más genérica, además de que era una que la gente quizá daba a un amigo o a un conocido, no a su propia esposa. Doblo el pequeño papel y lo dejo sobre el papel y las rosas, le extendió el ramo y no lo miro fijamente. Inhalo profundamente y cobró el precio del arreglo, el hombre pagó con una tarjeta plateada y se quedó callado mientras admiraba las rosas.

Jiyong se sintió extrañamente sofocado.

Entregó el recibo y la tarjeta, lo miro con la respiración entrecortada y esbozo una sonrisa a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente —Muchas gracias —musito el alto.

Esbozo una sonrisa y lo miro desaparecer entre la calle, frunció el ceño y toco su pecho, el hombre lo había hecho sentir extraño, casi hipnotizado. Pero es que Jiyong sintió como si el hombre de sus sueños se hubiera aparecido como por arte de magia, suerte que, la realidad regreso para hacerle creer que no estaba en medio de su propia comedia romántica. El hombre era casado, y además estaba a esa hora, seguramente luego de un arduo día de trabajo en su oficina, consiguiendo flores para el cumpleaños de su esposa. Y quizá no sabía su color o flor favorita, pero a pesar de ello, Jiyong se permitió envidiarla un poco. Porque ella ya tenía a un hombre así, un hombre capaz de hacer que un simple chico se estremeciera con solo su mirada y su aroma, de repente pensar en algo más fue abrumante.

Cerró la tienda adecuadamente y suspiro antes de darse la vuelta, la calle estaba repleta de gente, todo gracias al bar que habían abierto. Ignoró el ruido y entró a uno de los edificios contiguos, subió al octavo piso y fue buscando sus otras llaves. La luz de las escaleras se encendió apenas piso el nivel y lo hizo quedarse quieto cuando un ramo de margaritas yacía en el tapete de la entrada.

_"Para mi persona favorita, de Lee Soohyuk."_

Pasó saliva y recogió el ramo, abrió la puerta de su departamento y con pocas ganas se deshizo de sus zapatos, llegó a su cocina y tomo un florero de cristal, dejo las flores en agua y las coloco al centro de su comedor. Retiro la tarjeta para dejarla sobre una de las encimeras, se recargó un segundo y se mantuvo un rato mirándolas desde lejos.

Las margaritas eran sus flores favoritas.


End file.
